


Cleared For Landing

by lanalucy



Series: Hands On Approach [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fights, Frottage, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee confronts Kara about her sickbay visit.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleared For Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo {hugs} for the beta!

For days after Lee left sickbay, he’d randomly hear that voice in his head _Lee, I want you to come for me.  Can you do that for me, baby?_  It drove him around the bend, until something clicked and he recognized the voice.  Then he made himself crazy analyzing.   _For gods’ sake, if I had a wet dream about Kara, why would I dream her calling me baby?  Kara would never say that.  I never even heard her call Zak baby_.

Whether he consciously liked the idea or not, though, his body responded to it.  He kept waking up with a hard-on, his hand in his briefs and Kara’s voice ordering him to _Come for me, baby._  Problem was, he had no idea how to make Kara get out of his dreams, and once he was awake, he refused to finish the job with her voice ringing in his head.  Jacking off to the fantasy of her naked and wet in the shower was one thing, but hearing her voice crossed some imaginary ethics line for him and he couldn’t make himself do it.

His frustration was making him snappy around everyone, and he avoided Kara as much as possible, because it was worse around her.  No matter what she was saying, all he could hear was _Come for me, baby_ coming out of her mouth.  If he let anything slip, best friend or not, she’d probably kill him.  As it was, his inattention was adversely affecting his job performance.

He finally determined that despite the threat of imminent death, he was going to have to find a way to talk to Kara about it.  Maybe he’d get lucky and she’d just laugh the whole thing off, and...   _Wait.  She doesn’t have to know it’s her I’m hearing_.  

He went to the gym to beat on the bag, and without realizing it, started muttering under his breath.   _wantyoutocomeformecanyoudothatformebabycomeformewantyouto_  He lost his footing and the bag swung back and knocked into him.  When he straightened, he saw Kara standing there, shocked face pale.  

As soon as their eyes met, she turned and practically ran from the gym.  He shrugged and went back to trying to beat the words from his mind.  A few minutes later, another pilot who’d been working on his lats walked over and interrupted him.  “What the hell did you say to Starbuck, Apollo?  I’ve never seen her like that.  She just stood there staring at you for a couple of minutes then ran out the door.”  

Lee turned to the pilot.  “I didn’t say anything to her.  I wasn’t even talking.”

“Captain, you’ve been talking to yourself ever since you got here.  I couldn’t understand any of it, but she must have.  Were you plotting how to kill her during CAP or something?”  The pilot laughed at his own joke.

Lee was deep in thought again immediately, though, and tuned out the rest of whatever the guy said.  He unwrapped his hands, picked up his gear and headed for the showers.

If he was going to talk to Kara, he couldn’t do it with a hard-on.  She would be merciless.  He gave in to her voice in his head, told himself just this one time, and pushed away the guilt as he rinsed his come away along with the soap.  When he exited the head, he was ready to confront Kara.  He hoped.

Only he couldn’t find her.  He looked for an hour, everywhere he could think of.  If he hadn’t known better, he’d think she had disappeared off _Galactica_.  The following morning, he saw her drag ass in as he was leaving for his shift.  She was in her flight suit, so he figured she’d taken an extra CAP.  Despite his best efforts to rearrange her shifts, she pulled extra duty for six days to keep from talking to him.

Finally, he cut his mid-watch in CIC short when he heard her land after a CAP.  He gave her time to finish her post-flight check and make her way to her locker to strip out of her flight suit and get her gear, and he cornered her.  In the shower.

When Kara turned around in the shower, Lee was standing there looking at her.  Just.  Looking at her.   _Frak.  No getting out of it this time, huh?  Gotta try anyway, don’t I?_

“You need something, Apollo?”  She turned around fully and gave him a defiant once-over from top to bottom.  “You’re staring.”

_Best defense is a good offense._  “You’ve been ditching me for the last couple of weeks, Kara.  I want to know why.”  

“I’ve been busy picking up extra CAPs so people could have some time off.  The CAG has been scheduling people six or seven days in a row, the frakker.”

“It’s been more than just the last week, Kara.  When I was in sickbay, Cottle told me you’d been to check up on me, and that you’d be back before morning briefing, and you never showed up.  Maybe you haven’t been purposely trying to stay away from me, but you’ve been finding plenty of things to do that are far away from anywhere I am.  I want to know what’s going on with you.”  He conveniently ignored that he’d been skirting around her as well.

“It’s got nothing to do with you, Lee.”  She hoped he couldn’t read the truth in her face.

He noticed that she was rinsing off for the last time, and he reached for her towel.  When she cranked off the water and turned around, he was right there with the towel, waiting to wrap her in it.

_What the frak is he doing?  Why is he being this way?  If he knows what happened in sickbay....he has to know.  I heard him in the gym._  She let Lee wrap the towel around her, and stepped as far away as she could in the limited space, but he was still blocking her exit from the shower stall.

Lee stood there watching her, and she faced him in her towel, refusing to say anything.  After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lee sighed.  “You’re so frakking stubborn, Kara.  Why can’t you just tell me whatever it is?”

Still Kara stood there not talking.  Then, “Lee, I need to get dressed.  Let me out.”

“No.  You’re... _we’re_ not going anywhere until you talk to me.  I can stand here all day.”

Kara released an irritated growl in Lee’s direction.  “Maybe you can, but I don’t have time to stand around all day.”

“I know you just came off CAP, Kara, and I wrote the frakking schedule.  You don’t have to be anywhere but your rack until sometime tomorrow.”

“Maybe I don’t have to be somewhere, but I need some downtime - a drink and a smoke and a couple of hands of Triad.”

“After you’ve talked to me.  You’re not blowing me off any more.”

“Lee, I’m not wasting any more time arguing.  I need to get off my knee.  Get out of my way, Sir!  Now.”

He had a moment of indecision.   _She probably does need to get off her knee soon, after a long CAP.  No.  She has to tell me.  If I don’t make her tell me now, she’ll easily evade the question for weeks._  “Tell me what’s going on, Kara.  That’s an order.”

“An order.”  Kara lowered her voice nearly to a whisper, barely managing to keep her temper in check.  “An order,” she repeated.   _Gods, he’s exhausting.  As if I’m not already worn out from picking up extra shifts_.  She pushed into him with her shoulder and growled out, “I am walking out of here, right frakking now, and you can’t stop me.”

As hard as Kara was pushing, Lee held his ground.  He was simply bigger, and he’d had a full night’s sleep before his shift.  

“I said, I’m leaving, right now, and you can’t stop me.”

“I _can_ stop you..”

She pushed at him again without success.  “If I let you keep harassing me, will you please at least let me put some clothes on?  I’m tired of standing around the head in my towel.”

Lee relented, standing aside to let her pass and following her back to the bunkroom.  He turned back and watched her dress while he debated with himself about how to approach this.   _She’s tired.  That could work in my favor, but it could also backfire on me.  I have to do this just right._

“What, Lee?”  She pulled on sweats and a tank.  “I’ve changed my mind.  Can I do this lying down?  I just want to sleep.”

He sat on her rack and motioned her over.  “Come on, then.”

Kara looked at him in question.  “What the frak, Lee.”

“Come here.  You want to sleep?  Lie down here and sleep.”

Kara warily laid down next to Lee and tried to act like it was every day that Lee Adama pulled her head into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  She was exhausted, though, and his hand smoothing up and down her back rapidly sent her into slumber.  She never even heard him giving her words from sickbay back to her, _“I’m with you.  You’re safe now.”_  

Lee held her, felt her body relax out of Starbuck and into just Kara.   _I have to figure out what I want.  Maybe first I should figure out how I feel about her giving me a handjob in sickbay while I was asleep.  Why would she do it when I was asleep?  She’s never been that way with me.  Except the night we met._  He pulled the curtain across her rack.

Kara changing positions woke Lee what was probably hours later.  He let her get herself comfortable again and wrapped himself back around her.

“Lee?”  Voice honey-thick with sleep and confusion, Kara asked, “Why’m I in your rack?”

He tightened his arms.  “We’re in your rack, Kara.”

He was so busy thinking that puzzled crinkle in her forehead was adorable that he almost missed her nuzzle under his jaw.  “Oh.  M‘kay. ‘Night, Lee.”  She was gone again, and he was left wondering if he had imagined that little flick of her tongue on his neck.

Lee was just about to drift off himself out of boredom more than anything else when Kara started talking.  “It’s okay.  Just let go.  Can you do that for me?”  Then with a low groan she turned to her back and settled into deep sleep again.

_It_ was _her.  Those aren’t the exact words I’ve been hearing in my head, but it’s her voice.  So, now that you know that, Lee, what are you going to do about it?_  He tried turning on his other side - it was difficult to think with Kara’s skin against his, her breath inches away, while he was imagining her hand on his cock.  When he turned away, though, she whimpered and curled into his back, and he was stuck with the feel of her soft breasts plastered to him, driving out any pretense of rationality or logic.

In desperation, he sat up against the shelf at the head of the bed, where he could watch her without being quite so tempted.  That worked for about three minutes - at which point Kara snuggled into his thigh, with her cheek resting on his hip, and her hot breath seeping through the material of his sweatpants and boxer briefs.  His arm couldn’t go anywhere but across her back without being completely uncomfortable, so he rubbed back and forth, half hoping she would stay asleep and half hoping she’d wake up and relieve his agony.  Every stroke followed her curves until he was acutely aware of her.  

Kara’s sleepy voice startled him out of his daze.  “Lee?  Your hip makes a terrible pillow.  Lie back down.”

“I can’t seem to relax.”

“I understand.  Sleeping next to a sexy blonde pilot can be hard.”  She snickered.  

_Pun apparently intended.  Point to Kara._  He sighed.   _Lately all the points are to Kara, and she doesn’t even know it._

“Lie back down, Lee.”  She opened her arms.  “Come on.”  She maneuvered him until he was lying on his side, with his head on her shoulder and his hand flat on her stomach.

“Now, you gonna tell Dr. Kara what’s wrong, Mr. Adama?”

“Dr. Kara?”  Lee tried to raise his head to look at Kara, but she held him against her chest.

_Ooookay.  So you don't want me to look at you.  Or is it that looking at me reminds you and you don’t want to think about that with me right here?  I’m feeling a sudden need to overshare.  Ooops._

“Well, Dr. Kara, I was in sickbay a couple of weeks ago, and a friend visited me in the middle of the night.  She said some things that I only half-remember, because I was mostly-asleep when she said them, and left me with a mess in my boxers.  When I woke up, I kept hearing her voice in my head, saying the sexiest things, and I just can’t focus on anything else.”

“Mr. Adama, it is fairly common for people to have what we experts like to call nocturnal emissions, and they’re frequently about the people closest to you.  Did you sleep better after your friend left?”

“Actually, I slept better than I had in a long time.:

“Will it make you feel less embarrassed about this if I share with you?”

“You can do that?  It’s not breaking some cardinal rule of Dr. Kara?”

“I think we can bend the rules just this once.  It’s for a good cause, after all.  Can’t have you blowing a landing tomorrow because you can’t focus, now can we?”

“I suppose not.”

She reached down to tangle her fingers with his.  “Usually what happens is I think I’ve woken up, when really I haven’t.  So I wake up with his head on my shoulder, and his arm on my belly, and I feel all warm and safe.  Then his head moves until he’s brushing his cheek along my jaw, and rubbing my belly ‘round and ‘round, occasionally accidentally running his hand under my panties.  It all feels so relaxing.  You should try it.  I’m sure it would relieve your stress and help you sleep.”  She kept her fingers in his and moved his palm in little circles over the bare skin of her abdomen.  “Just like that.”  She took her hand away.  “Keep going.”

It was dark in the rack with the curtain pulled shut, but Lee still kept his eyes directed toward his hand anyway.  He got so focused on the hand he couldn’t really see that his mind went blank and he found himself drifting off, hoping he didn’t drool on her.

“That’s it.  Sleep, baby.”

Some part of his mind that was still awake heard that “baby” and shouted a mental, “ _I knew it!_ ”  It didn’t stop him from going completely under.

Kara lay there for a few minutes, deeply regretting that her right arm was around Lee’s back, because if ever she had needed some relief, it was now.   _Gods.  His hand is so warm and it’s right there.  What if I...no_.  

_Frak!  What the hell was I thinking?_   

_I already did it for him in sickbay.  He’s not even awake, so he’ll never know._  

_Idiot.  That’s what you thought last time, too._  She lay there some more, giving herself a mental dressing down before giving in.  She inched her left hand down to rest on top of his hand.  She took a deep breath and slowly pushed his hand down, down, under her sweats, under her panties,  She guided his hand back and forth, teasing herself.   _That’s all I’m going to be able to do is tease myself.  I can’t get the angle right with my left hand_.  

Eventually, exhaustion overtook her again, and she fell back to sleep, curled up around Lee with his hand in her underwear.

Lee woke up sprawled all over Kara, his cheek cushioned by a breast and his hand, well... _did I do that in my sleep_?  He rubbed his cheek against her breast, emitting quiet _mmmm_ s at how good she felt, and sliding his hand down to cup her fully.  Even asleep, she was getting wet.   _Gods.  I have to try_.

He sat up and stripped off his tanks, then positioned himself at the foot of the bunk, between her legs.  He ran his hands lightly up her calves, her knees, her thighs, her hips.  He paused at her belly, stroking her supple skin with this thumbs.  He looked at her for a moment, then nodded as if in answer to a question.  He bent his head to her torso, kissing the skin framed by his thumbs.  He worked his way up to the bottom of her sports bra, slipping his thumbs under the edge and gently pushing the bra out of his way.  He used both hands to squeeze her slightly, then applied his tongue in long, languorous passes over her breasts.  He didn’t want her to wake up quite yet.  He skipped over the bra - he couldn’t remove it without her help anyway - and sucked lightly at her upper chest and neck.  

Kara had begun to breathe harder and it was only a matter of time before she woke up now.  He returned to her breasts and mouthed at a nipple, flicking his thumb at the other one.   _Flick.  Flick.  Flick_.

Her legs tightened around his hips, and he barely heard her sighed, “Lee.  Please.”  

_Oh, now that you’re awake, I do please._

He palmed her nipple a little more roughly and sucked her in, rhythmically pulling her into his mouth with his tongue, unconsciously in concert with his cock rubbing into the vee of her legs.  She raised her head, grasping at his hair to bring his mouth to hers, where she licked into his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip until it fell away with a pop.  

“The other one, Lee.” She pushed his head down so he couldn’t mistake her meaning.

“Wilco,” he muttered, just before applying himself to her other breast.

Kara was panting when he let go and pulled to his knees to make his way down her stomach to the top of her sweats.  She fisted a hand in his hair and said, “Another time, Lee.  Get us both naked.  I can’t wait.”  He could feel her contorting above him as she removed her sports bra.  He skimmed her sweats off and shoved his own down to his ankles, then made a return trip up her legs, leaning forward to kiss her teasingly.

“Apollo, Starbuck.  You’re clear for landing.  Hands on approach.  Call the ball.”

“I’ve got the ball.”  

They both snickered and she retorted, “Gods, I hope so.  Land already!  Ooof.”  She slid her hands around his back and hugged him.  “Frak, that’s good.”

“”Do you always talk this much?”

“If you want me to shut up, Lee, you’re going to have to make me.”

He slid in and out of her body, delving obscenely into her mouth with his tongue until she crashed around him, his kiss the only thing keeping her keening cry from echoing into the bunkroom.  He soon followed and she swallowed his muffled grunts of release before he buried his face in her neck, panting for breath.

She petted his hair as they both cooled down.  When she was finally able to talk, she said, “You can wake me up like that any time, Lee.”

His answer was a sleepy yet eloquent, “Mmmf.” 


End file.
